Tears for the Dead
by Everett Scott
Summary: Just as Harry conquers the Dark Lord he loses the love of his life.


Tears for the Dead  
  
By  
  
Everett Scott  
  
Harry walked through the deserted cemetery. The rain had begun to fall just as he apparated from his home in Godric's Hollow. He didn't bother using a charm to prevent it, he allowed it to soak through his cloak. It seemed like it always rained on this day, he couldn't remember a day that it hadn't.  
  
His footsteps sunk into the wet ground as he continued in between the rows of headstones. He had been dreading this day for over a month. Every year no matter how much he dreaded it's approach, it still came. His eyes watched the saturated grass as he walked, he knew the way.  
  
The rain increased as he got closer to the rear of the cemetery, it was nearly a downpour now. The headstones were becoming older and older, the names on most were unreadable. Some held pictures of the people they were commemorating, they sat waving at people passing by. Harry didn't think that he could handle something like that on hers, it would be too much for him.  
  
Finally he came to the very corner of the cemetery. There was a maple tree there, it's branches were extended over the headstone. He had had it planted to give her shade. It reminded him of the one they used to lean up against next to the lake at Hogwarts just before summer.  
  
He stared down at the granite head stone, "I miss. I miss you so much." He said quietly to it.  
  
~~~  
  
She had died the day after graduation. They had been boarding the train, the first time the four of them had spoken in two years almost. "We've lost too much time." Ron had said as he put his trunk into the corner. "But I'm happy for you and Harry."  
  
She had smiled at him then, she had always had such a wonderful smile. Her face radiated every time she showed him those perfect white teeth, he could never hold back his own smiles when he saw hers.  
  
~~~  
  
He brushed the dirt off the top of the head stone and cleared out the grime in the engraved lettering. "I wish you were here with me now, I need you so much."  
  
~~~  
  
Just as the train had departed it had happened. Dozens of Death Eaters had apparated into the corridors, there was screaming from every compartment. Harry had rushed out with Ron, "You two stay here." He had said, "I don't want you getting hurt." He had kissed her briefly, it had been over far too quickly. Had he known it would be their last kiss, he would have made it more passionate, more loving.  
  
He ran to the front of the train where he could hear people yelling his name and his enemies' name. He dispatched any Death Eater in his way as if they were simply muggles. They never had a chance against him, most didn't even see it coming.  
  
He reached the first compartment, he was standing there, standing over the body of Draco. "He would have been great, he would have been my next Lieutenant. You had to corrupt him didn't you, Potter?" he sneered.  
  
Ron had stepped forward before Harry could stop him, "Draco had been under your control the whole time!" he screamed. It was over before harry could do anything, he watched him fall to the floor.  
  
Ron had come to like Draco after they had released him from the Imperius curse fifth year. He was the only one who could offer Ron a challenge at Chess and Ron spent most of sixth and seventh year with him after his fight with Harry and her.  
  
Harry had pulled out his wand then and faced Voldemort. "Do you know what's at the center of my wand now Harry?" he had asked in his high voice. "It's a hair from my own head. Intriguing, don't you think? It's the perfect combination of wand and owner."  
  
Harry's wand still had the tail feather from Fawkes. The two of them had grown very close after Dumbledore's disappearance, Harry had looked after him every day since then. Dumbledore had disappeared one night after a meeting with the house prefects, he hadn't been seen or heard from since. This gave many hope that he was still alive somewhere, but not Harry.  
  
"You've murdered too many." Harry said, "And I think it's time you repent." He swung his wand high over his head and brought it down, "Apparition Appercium!" He heard Voldemort screaming in agony. He dropped his wand and tried to cover his ears, but he continued to scream. It was a high pitched and intense noise, and it went on for what seemed like forever. Slowly he fell to his knees, dropping his head to the floor, he let out one last piercing yell, and died.  
  
Harry let his wand hand drop to his side, he had hoped he would never have to use that spell, but there was no other way. Dumbledore had helped him create it just before his disappearance, it summoned all of the people killed to their murderer and they tormented his soul. Harry hadn't expected him to die, but he wasn't sorrowful for it.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry fell down on his knees, tears flowing silently down his cheeks now. The rain worsened, "Why? Why did you have to leave me?"  
  
~~~  
  
When he returned to the compartment, they were both dead. One was in front of the other, trying to protect her from harm. Harry was proud of her for that, he was proud of her for a lot of things.  
  
He had mourned with Dumbledore after his return, but he couldn't mourn with her family, they reminded him too much of her.  
  
After that he had retreated to his home in Godric's Hollow, the one that they were suppose to share. He only left that first year once for Percy's wedding, he did it for Ron. He had sat at the back with his invisibility cloak on. He was happy that someone had found happiness and been strong enough to hold onto it.  
  
Dumbledore had convinced him to accept the Defense Against the Dark Arts position on the first anniversary of her death, next to her grave. "She wouldn't have wanted you to mourn her this way Harry. She would have wanted you to remember the happier days. She would have wanted you to get on with your life."  
  
Reluctantly he had accepted the offer. He found now that it was a welcome change from his grief, but he would never truly be happy.  
  
~~~  
  
He picked out the weeds that were beginning to grow over her, and turned the wilted flowers fresh again with the touch of his hand. He missed her laugh and the way she used to nag him. He missed the way she felt against him as they sat in front of the fire in the common room. He missed the look she gave him when he made a bad joke. "I wish you were here to remind me to go easy on my students. I wish that you could come back, just for a moment, so that I could hold you again in my arms."  
  
~~~  
  
To most people she had been just another casualty unfortunate enough to be in Voldemort's path. To Harry she was the last one to die in the Dark War, but the most important. Harry had lost so many, his parents, his God Father, his best friend, a house mate and her. People never knew who to give him condolences for, and so they usual just said that they were sorry.  
  
~~~  
  
Harry wiped the tears from his eyes. "You never liked to see me cry." He said to the headstone. "'It doesn't suit you,' you said." He smiled now through his tears remembering her words to him. She had been cradling him like a child as he cried relentlessly into her shoulder. McGonagal had just informed him about Sirius's death and he had lost it. He had sat alone in the common room for an hour before Hermione had found him, and then he had cried shamelessly in her arms.  
  
He held his tears back, he only let himself cry for a little while at the grave and then he left. If he cried anymore here, he would slip back into the grief he had felt five years ago. He stood up, wiping his eyes and nose. He stared at the headstone one last time for the year, "I love you, I've never stopped loving you. I will always love you and no one but you." He bent down and kissed the small coats of arms at the top of the headstone, it was their coat of arms, and read the inscription:  
  
In loving memory of  
  
Hermione L. Granger  
  
Fiancé to Harry J. Potter  
  
1980-1998  
  
The most successful student to graduate from Hogwarts.  
  
A girl who died before her time.  
  
She will always be remembered in our hearts.  
  
Harry turned and began his long walk back to the front of the cemetery. He passed Ron's grave and Ginny's next to Charlie's. He passed his parents and Sirius'. He passed Neville's and his parents. He passed Draco's in his family's crypt. He walked passed his Mother and Father's.  
  
The sky was beginning to lighten as he closed the gate and locked it quickly with a prod from his hand. "See you next year." He said quiet and respectfully, and then he was gone. 


End file.
